When Kalin Had A Secret: ReBirth from Death
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: Yusei was said to have died a long time ago in an accident on his Duel Runner. When he finds out that he's been reborn in another universe, what kind of hell will go loose? And why is there someone with Kalin's name? And who is this girl? And why is Yusei so unlike himself? New world? New sets of problems. Fem!Kalin Kessler! Pregnancy later on! Kalin's name is spelled Kaylin.
Kaylin's POV

The day was starting off just fine... That is, of course, until Kiba, my Vivosaur, chomped on Nate in the ass.

"No, no, no! Kiba, bad boy! You should know better than to chomp on people's asses. Even though Nate taunts you with his butt jokes, that's still no excuse to bite him. Go on, Kiba. Apologize to Nate this instant." I scolded Kiba. Kiba had a tendency to bite on Nate's ass because Nate likes to taunt and torment Kiba because of his jokes. Kiba and Nate don't exactly get along 24/7 but I'm here to translate for them. "Grrrr grr grrr grr grrr!" Kiba grunted. "He was the one who started this with his butt jokes. I mean, I don't know why he does it, but I just bite his butt in self-defense of his taunts." Kiba replied.

"Look, I don't care whether he started it or you started it, that's no reason to bite him in the ass. Kiba, you are to apologize to Nate right this instant." I told Kiba sternly. "Fine. I'm sorry for chomping your ass, Nate. I'm just not a big fan of those butt jokes. Can you forgive me? Eddie, I know I've been a little rough with your owner but I hope you can forgive me." Kiba said, looking at Eddie, Nate's Edapho quietly.

"Kiba, it's okay. I forgive you. I know you don't like Nate's puns and to be frank, neither do I. I'm also tempted to bite his ass when he makes those jokes. However, we should both understand that he is only fooling around. He doesn't actually mean it. Humans have emotions, like we do and sometimes, those emotions are rather complex. We all have a variety of emotions, such as happiness, sadness, joy, disgust, fear and anger, just to name a few. But those are just basic emotions. There are more complex emotions such as laughter, amused, confusion, shock, embarrassment even, and those are just some of the many emotions that we can feel. We can have as many emotions as humans can if not more. We simply need to learn how to keep them in check when needed. The trick is to try to keep calm and not to let yourself be provoked by Nate's silly puns. It's understandable why you'd get mad at Nate for doing so, but you also need to keep yourself out of provocative behavior by entertaining yourself and him in other ways. One of the ways I like to amuse Nate is by playing games with him like Vivosaur Soccer. Often times, the rest of the crew joins in, often causing mischief and chaos by deflating the ball and then Nate has to come out and use an air pump to breathe air, or "life" back into the ball, as Nate puts it. Sometimes, I take Nate out to a nightclub where he and I go and dance ourselves silly. Much to my surprise, I'm actually pretty good at breakdancing. When I dance, other people at the Nightclub and other Vivosaurs come over and cheer me on, and sometimes they've seen me do this dance move called "The Worm" you basically flop around on your stomach like a fish. It's really amusing to watch. Oh and Nate is pretty good at the dance move called "The Running Man". He says that one is his favorite. Oh and you should see him doing the "Robot" when he hears "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO! He is a riot! He gets all techno and geeky and goes into a "Sci-Fi Mode" whatever that is. What in the world is Sci-fi?" Eddie said, smiling at Kiba.

"Wow! That sounds really fun! I think we'll try that sometime!" Kiba said.

"Wow, Eddie, you sure know how to make me embarrassed and amused at the same time. Kiba, I forgive you. I'm just being silly and I should've known that it would provoke you." Nate said. em"It's all good!" Kiba replied simply.

"Hey, gang, I'm back! Sorry I'm late, I got stuck in traffic. Man, even the World Gate traffic is bad! And it's just a portal! Who knew America had such horrendous traffic? O-oh! Uh um, hey Kaylin! What's up?" Leon stammered coming in through the portal.

"Squawk!" A voice sounded from above. " _Boss, this is your chance! It's now or never! Go on, ask her out! You gonna do it or are you too chicken to do so? Bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk!_ " Talon cried, taunting Leon. This earned him a glare from Leon.

"Shut it, Talon, otherwise you're gonna be fried Ptera wings!" Leon snapped back, glaring at Talon. " _Me and my big mouth._ " Talon replied simply, gulping.

"Anyways, Kaylin, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner tonight? I know this great Italian restaurant. It's right next door to the Fossil Mart." Leon asked, looking at me.

"Aw, Leon, I'd love to! Thanks for asking me! I should probably change into something a little bit more elegant." I replied, scampering off to my room. "Cool. I'll pick you up in 45 minutes?" Leon asked, smiling. "Sure, that works. It'll only take me 10 or 15 minutes to get changed." I replied, winking at him. "See you then." Leon replied simply. Leon left to go change into a suit and I slipped into a long dress that was pink with white accents resembling that of sakura blossoms. I pulled on some jeans to serve as leggings for my dress since none of my tights fit me anymore. I put on some white socks and slipped into some brown pumps that had sole supporters to help make them a bit more comfortable. I put on some light pink lipstick and applied some blush and eyeshadow and then walked out the door.

"Grr grr? (Am I coming too?)" Kiba asked, looking at me. "Yes, but I'm afraid you'll have to stay in your Dino Gear. The restaurant has a policy where Vivosaurs have to stay in their Dino Gears until the meal is finished." I said to Kiba, who nodded sadly. "Grrr grr... (All right... I'll miss you mama.)" Kiba said, glumly.

"I'll miss you too buddy. You'll be right in my bag so I'm less than a minute away from you." I comforted Kiba who smiled gently in response. I smiled as I waited for Leon to finish getting changed. A minute or two later, he came out.

Leon's POV  
Looking at the girl, no, woman who stood in front of me, I gaped in awe as I looked at the blue-haired girl in her amber eyes and she blushed. She looked like a beautiful goddess come to life from the statues. I hardly recognized her because of her intense beauty. "Wow, you look beautiful, Kaylin." I said, smiling. It was rare for me to smile at someone, let alone compliment them but Kaylin was a special exception. She was my first friend and also my first love. Nate was really crushing on Penny, and Roland was crushing on Becky. Sean was crushing on Dahlia, while Mei Lian was crushing on Kowloon, Hanzo had a secret crush on Violet though he'd never admit it due to his ninja code. Sasuke, even though he was a lone wolf usually, was crushing on Olga, while Drake was crushing on Sapphire. Sapphire was flattered by Drake's shy attitude often thinking it was endearing. We all had our respective crushes and Kaylin and I had recently become a couple two years ago, with me announcing it in front of all of the Warden HQ for everyone around the world to hear. Kaylin was simply blushing wildly at my announcement and my face was as red as a T-Rex Sue when I realized what I did. Now, we were going on a date and I was going to make my biggest move yet. As we approached the restaurant in my Bone Buggy, I parked the Bone Buggy outside the restaurant and got out of the Bone Buggy to open the passenger side of the door for Kaylin. I bowed like a proper gentleman should, helping her out of the Bone Buggy and taking her hand. "Why thank you, Leon." Kaylin said, taking a bow and curtsying like a lady.

"You're welcome, my darling. I love you." I said, whispering into Kaylin's ear and kissing her. "Kaylin Marie Kessler, will you do me my life's greatest honor and marry me?" I said, kneeling to the ground and pulling out a black velvet box. I opened the box and revealed an opal ring with ruby, sapphire and emerald accents to remind her of Kaylin's first date, when we traded Pokemon over sushi, playing Pokemon Omega Ruby and Pokemon Alpha Sapphire. She had traded me her precious Takato and I traded my precious Rika in return. Takato was Kaylin's precious Latios and Rika was my precious Latias.

We both held them dear to our hearts and we traded them in confidence, while feeding each other sushi from this great Japanese restaurant. After we traded our Eon Duo Pokemon, we went into a trading frenzy helping each other evolve their Pokemon and feeding each other wonderful sushi and finishing our date with ice cream from this nice company called Blizzard Queen. She had Celiac disease though so I had to get her a Snowstorm with Caramel, Rolo Cups, Vanilla ice cream, and Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. I ordered the same thing and we helped feed each other our Snowstorms helping make sure we enjoyed our first date to the fullest. Kaylin thought for a moment before snatching the ring and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! I'll marry you Leon Gale! It would be my life's greatest dream come true to marry you! I love you, Leon Gale!" Kaylin said, hugging me as I helped her put the ring on her finger. I smiled, knowing that life was good now that I had the love of my life.


End file.
